


Campy Campsite Horror

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mad Scientists, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover I have been thinking about for a while now. Herbert West hears about a certain monsterous creature lurking at a certain campground...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campy Campsite Horror

* * *

Residual anger burned in Herbert’s chest even as he settled into the passenger seat beside a local nobody who’d picked him up in town. His body was in New Jersey, but his mind was still in Massachusetts, still trying to forget the creaking of the bedsprings and breathy gasping that echoed through the house. Herbert was never fond of any of Dan’s girlfriends, but the latest one was not only a distraction and an annoyance – she was _loud._

Apparently, she was also insatiable, given that she and Dan seemed to start fornicating every five minutes. There was no peace to be had, no silence in which to work and think. After nearly slicing his thumb off with a scalpel for the fifth time in one day, Herbert West decided he needed to clear his head, to get away for a while. He’d had a lead, a really promising lead, that he’d been saving for a moment when Dan could come along with him in the hopes that they could recapture the productivity they’d had in Peru. Now he was pursuing it alone, and though his mind was itching to be inseminated with fresh knowledge, he wished that Dan could be there to help him slake his lust for information.

Dan could be brilliant, but he just couldn’t seem to tune out man’s basic urges. Pity.

Well, he’d rue the hours spent in some moist woman’s embrace when Herbert’s lead paid off. Herbert had heard whispers of a story, of a drowned boy, wreaking havoc and murdering young men and women that strayed too close to his resting place. Normally West would dismiss this as someone telling tall tales, but there had been survivors and enough evidence for it to bear investigation, hence why he was riding in a stranger’s car down a rural road.

“Look, Mister, I really don’t think you know what you’re getting into. Maybe you’d be better off camping somewhere else,” the driver said. He was a fat, lazy-looking man, but he seemed genuinely agitated about something.

“I’m afraid my heart is set on Camp Crystal Lake.”

“Don’t you know the history of that place? Folks say it’s cursed.”

“It’s unwise to believe such foolish rumours. Curses are nothing more than scary stories designed to keep little children and the dimwitted from meddling in things they ought not to understand.”

“But it’s not even camping season! If anything bad happens out there, you’ll be alone, and it’s trespassing, too!”

“The illegality is something I must risk. You will not be an accessory, I assure you. Really, I am quite prepared.”

“… you don’t look like the outdoorsy type.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Ah, this must be the road. I can walk from here.”

“Are you sure –”

“I’m obliged for the transport.”

Herbert opened the door and hopped out onto the road, his bag slung over his shoulder. In it were all the camping essentials, and all the instruments he’d need for documenting his findings. If there was an undead presence at the lake, it could hold vital secrets to unlocking more of the mysteries of brain death.

If Herbert tried to forget the needy female who had installed herself in Dan’s bed, he could almost feel happy with his current circumstances. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all around him the leaves were turning red and brown and gold. The air was, admittedly, a bit brisk, but for fall, it was acceptable. Besides, a little cold could do wonders for the mind, could keep it sharp and alert.

At last the campsite came into view. Herbert’s steps took on a new bounce and purpose. He hurried towards the edge of the property and stole onto the supposedly tainted ground.

Herbert had never been one for camping, but that was more due to his dislike of human beings in groups than of nature itself. After all, the natural world contained some truly marvellous examples of the brilliant majesty of science, from paralytic venoms to fungi that turned their parasitic hosts into walking corpses… some of Herbert’s finest inspiration came from the flora and fauna he encountered or read about. That being the case, he found the sight of the lake to be tranquil, serene even. It seemed a fine place to conduct tests on whatever evils lurked beneath the calm surface.

It was easy enough to break into one of the cabins, as the locking mechanism wasn’t particularly sophisticated, and Herbert was pleased to find that the lights were all in good working order. As he set up his equipment, Herbert hummed absently. Once everything was laid out neatly, all had to do was wait for nightfall. Picking up a science journal he’d been looking forward to perusing, he sat and began to read.


End file.
